If You Asked Me To
by RosaFinch
Summary: She's about to marry one her best friends. But the escape of her former lover, Draco Malfoy, puts a hault on the life she wasn't even sure she wanted. I am back to finish the story you all loved so much. Chapter 8, finally up!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! Did you miss me...I just kind of threw this together. I was planning on writing a one shot, but, I got more ideas as I went along, please enjoy!!!**

**_If you asked me to_**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat on the end of her bed and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slow. His voice kept playing in her head. They were the last words he spoke to her before they took him away, "I'll be back for you."

She stood and observed herself in the full length mirror in front of her. As she looked at the long white dress that flowed down her body, the tears started to come back.

"You look beautiful," said a familiar voice.

She spun quickly to see Harry Potter standing at the door. She smiled sheepishly and turned back to the mirror, "Thank you, Harry."

She fiddled with her veil, trying to ignore the tears that wanted to come out.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" asked Harry as he moved closer, noticing her sadness, "You look upset, are you having second thoughts?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head quickly, "No, not at all, I am fine, I just," she stopped and turned to look her best friend in the eye, "I miss him Harry, I do."

Harry smirked, "Yes well, it had to be done Hermione, for the safety of him and all of us."

She tried to hide her disgust and showed a weak smile, "I know, it's just hard, I really wish he were here," she turned back to the mirror, "he would have enjoyed this."

Harry looked at her quizzically, "He would have enjoyed seeing the woman he loved marry another man?"

Hermione laughed softly, Harry smiled at this. He hadn't heard her laugh in awhile, "Harry, no, I mean, he would have enjoyed the fight, you know? The drama, he really loved causing drama."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, "Yes, Malfoy was always the dramatic one, wasn't he?"

"Harry! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Hermione and Harry turned quickly to see Seamus Finnegan enter the room, stopping to catch his breath.

"Seamus, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Emergency," said Seamus, still trying to breathe regularly, "He's escaped, no one can find him."

Harry turned back to Hermione, whose face was in a right state of confusion, "Hermione, promise me you will not leave this room."

"But Harry, I am getting married in-"

"Hermione, promise me, the wedding can be postponed for a bit. Besides, we will need your future husbands help."

Hermione stared at Harry, not quite sure what was going on. She shook back to attention and nodded, "I promise."

He smiled weakly at her. He took her into a tight embrace, "Harry, what's going on," she whispered, "Is it Draco?"

Harry pulled away, both hands still on her shoulders, "Hermione, DO NOT leave this room."

He kissed her on the forehead and he left the room, Seamus following closely, shutting the door behind him. She then heard a faint voice, and the door click. She hurried over to the door and turned the handle, it was locked, "Damn," she whispered to herself.

"Hermione!! Are you in there?"

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Harry, Seamus and the boys just left in a big hurry. Something's happened with a prisoner I think."

"Ginny, I don't have my wand, will you open the door?"

"I'm afraid she can't do that," came another voice, "It's the Minister's orders to keep you safe in that room, Miss Granger."

Hermione struggled to recognize the voice, "And who the hell are you," she asked with annoyance.

"It's Kingsley Shockbolt, Hermione," said Ginny nervously.

"Miss Granger, everything is fine, we are just taking immediate precautions to the safety of you and your wedding guests."

"Shockbolt, if you are trying to say that Draco Malfoy is a threat to me and my loved one's, you and the rest of the aurors are deeply mistaken."

There was a brief silence, "Miss Granger, if you choose to speak with the Minister, I will gladly retrieve him, but he was firmly adamant about this."

Hermione heard his heavy footsteps disappear, "Hermione, it's really strange out here. It feels like when, well, you know, when Lucius Malfoy escaped in our 6th year. I don't understand it."

"Ginny, this is all just so stupid. Draco isn't a threat to anyone. He wouldn't hurt anyone I love."

"We understand that Hermione."

Hermione jumped and turned quickly to see Arthur Weasley standing before her, "Mr. Weasly, I hardly feel all this is necessary."

Arthur looked at her with deep concern, "As Kingsley told you, we must take all appropriate precautions. Mr. Malfoy is a threat and he has escaped."

Hermione could not contain her anger anymore and shouted, "DRACO MALFOY IS NOT A THREAT!"

Arthur shook his head slowly, "I am sorry Hermione, but I have no choice but to find him and submit," he stopped and exhaled slowly, "submit the kiss."

Hermione knees weakened and she sat slowly on her bed, tears formed in her eyes and were soon falling down her cheeks, "I don't understand, I just don't know how you could do that to an innocent man."

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, "It's a shame that you have to deal with this Hermione, but, he committed murder, as justified as you may think it was, he killed a man."

Hermione glared up at him, "He killed the man that was going to kill you, Minister, it's a shame you can't realize that."

"Speculation, Hermione. I am sorry, but there is not enough concrete proof of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a bit sickening that you can't believe your own daughter. Ginny was there, she told you what she heard, what she saw, but-"

"Hermione, this discussion is over," Arthur looked as though he was going to be sick, "Please just at least respect my decision to keep you safe in this room."

"And what exactly are you suppose to be keeping me safe from again?" she asked with malice.

"From ruining your life, that's what," she looked at him, confusion in her eyes, "Hermione, if Draco shows up, I know what you will do. You wouldn't hesitate to run away from here with him. That would be a big mistake, being that you would be living your lives in hiding, never being able to live with out looking over your shoulder. I can't let you do that to yourself, and I can't let you do it to my son."

Hermione looked away as the tears fell from her eyes. Arthur was keeping her in that room so she wouldn't be whisked away by Draco Malfoy. He could tell she loved Draco, loved him with a deep longing that unfortunately, was not as strong with Ron.

Arthur grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her to her feet and into a hug, "I love you like my own daughter. I just hope you don't hate me after this all is done."

He pulled away and apparated in front of her. Hermione lay down on her bed, and once again, began to cry.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Let me know…please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I am glad you guys liked it.**

**To my friend, VBC, I was thinking the same darn thing. Guess I am just a bit rusty. I hope the next chapter is better for you….**

**Chapter 2**

Draco watched as a band of Aurours, which included Potter, Finnegan, and Longbottom, exited the front doors of Hogwarts. Hate rose as Ron Weasley soon followed suit. Right then and there, he wanted to jump out and hex Weasley, turning him into some sort of ugly, repulsive creature. His conscience, however, held him back. He watched the group as they descended down the hill towards Hogsmeade Village.

As they disappeared from sight, Draco's eyes turned back to the castle. 'She's in there, she's so close' he thought to himself. But he knew he couldn't just waltz right in and claim her. No, the Aurours were smarter than that. The Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, was smarter than that. Surely, they knew he would come to this place to retrieve Hermione and take her with him.

----------

Hermione woke slowly as she heard a small commotion outside her door. She sat up and listened intently.

"She has to eat Arthur. She's been in there for hours."

"Molly, if she was hungry she would tell us."

At that moment, Hermione's stomach growled at the mention of food. She had barely eaten anything that day on account of her nerves. She jumped from the bed and knocked on the door, causing both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to jump.

"I'm hungry."

Molly looked back to her husband, a triumphant smile on her face. Arthur rolled his eyes at his wife, "Fine," and with a wave of his wand, the lock on the door clicked.

Hermione stood back and watched Mrs. Weasley as she entered the room with a tray of sandwiches, "Here you go deary, you must be famished."

"Very," Hermione grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a large bite out of it.

Molly watched her with concern, "I am sorry you are locked up in here Hermione. I personally don't see the point. As long as you stay in the castle, keep someone with you.

Hermione nodded, but didn't agree with the thought of a "chaperone." She would have protested with Molly, to try to convince Arthur to at least let her be with her friends. But the sandwiches were far too enjoyable to interrupt with speaking.

But, eating too fast soon caught up with Hermione and she suddenly felt nauseous. Molly, being the great mother she was, noticed Hermione getting pale, "Dear are you feeling alright," she rubbed her back slowly, "You look like you are going to be sick."

Hermione nodded quickly and Molly grabbed her and pulled her toward the door. She knocked furiously, "Open the door!" she shouted.

Kingsley Shockbolt, was on the otherside, "Molly, I am sorry, she must stay-"

"Move it or you will be covered in whatever is about to come out of her stomach!" shouted Molly. Kingsley looked down at Hermione in horror and quickly moved out of the way.

Molly guided Hermione by her arm into the nearest bathroom. Hermione ran towards the empty stalls and proceeded to get sick. Molly stood, holding her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's alright dear, it's been a strange day. Your emotions have been up and down…shhh...its okay."

"Is everything alright, is she okay?"

Ginny entered the bathroom and watched with concern, "She will be fine dear. She just ate too fast."

After a few minutes of hanging over the toilet, Hermione wiped the sides of her mouth and stood on shaky legs. She made her way over to the sink and splashed water on her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny as she watched her friend swish some water in her mouth.

She spit the water out and nodded, "Fine, my stomach is just a mess."

"Mum," said Ginny as she turned to her mother, "Can I talk to Hermione, in private, please?"

Molly looked from her daughter over to Hermione, "Alright, I will be just outside the door. Make it quick, your father will have a field day if he knew I left you two in here alone."

She smiled at both of them and left the girls alone in the bathroom.

Ginny watched the door close behind her mother and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, Draco is in the castle."

Hermione looked at her with curiousity, "What do you mean, he is in the castle?"

"Well, I am pretty sure it was him. He was in the form of his animagus."

"You saw a ferret running around?" asked Hermione with little concern.

Ginny nodded, "I did, just before you came in here with mum. It looked like he was headed for your chambers."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Don't be silly, Ginny. Draco is long gone. He isn't coming anywhere near here, near me."

"Hermione, you are not this naïve, are you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," said Ginny, "It's obvious what Draco has done."

"What's that," asked Hermione, pretending to not sound curious.

"Hermione, he's escaped on your wedding day. He knew full well, the entire clan of aurors would be here. He knew Harry and Ron would be the first to try to find him, leaving the wedding to be postponed. It's incredibly romantic."

"Ginny that is crazy, I truly doubt Draco planned this all out to get me alone and take me away."

Ginny looked at her and brought her hands to her hips, "Is it Hermione, is it really that crazy?" Hermione nodded which caused Ginny to throw her hands up in frustration.

"Hermione, do you even believe in romance?"

"Of course I do, that's a stupid question Ginny."

"Well, I happened to be on hand several times when you two were together. I had never seen any two people more entranced with each other. I even recall the precise moment that you fell in love with Draco Malfoy. I was there, remember?"

Hermione considered what Ginny was saying for a moment. A smile came to her face when she thought of that day in Diagon Alley.

------

The sun was starting to fall on the cobblestone streets. Hermione was getting a few last things before the new semester at Hogwart's. She was going to be teaching Potions, filling the position which was left vacant after the death of Severus Snape in the Great War.

She had found out, just the day before that she was the one chosen for the job. She didn't know who the other candidates were, but she knew Dumbledore had made the right choice.

Ginny had tagged along, hoping to take a look at some ideas for a wedding dress. Harry had proposed the previous Christmas, just after the war. They had grown closer and closer, and when Ginny and Hermione were kidnapped by the Death Eaters, Harry decided the feelings he felt were to strong to ignore.

Ginny and Hermione were of coursed saved. Just in time to be exact, for Harry, Draco and the rest of the aurors ran in just before Voldemort was to perform the killing curse.

Like a romance novel, Harry picked Ginny up and ran her to safety. As for Hermione, her rescuer was Draco Malfoy, however, it wasn't quite as romantic.

_"Er, you alright?" asked Draco._

_"Yes, thank you."_

_Draco untied the ropes around her hands and legs, unlike Harry, who dramatically blasted them off with his wand, nearly setting Ginny's hair on fire. When the ropes were off, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted her from the ground._

_"Go on outside, they will look after your cuts," he said, not looking at her face._

_Hermione smiled at Draco, "Thank you," she leaned up and went to kiss his cheek. But, not knowing what she was doing, Draco turned his head, causing their lips to meet._

_Startled, both pulled away quickly and Hermione jogged off. What Hermione didn't see, was after she left, Draco brought his fingers to his lips and smiled._

Hermione shook from her thoughts and found herself standing outside Flourish and Blotts, Ginny waving a hand in front of her face, "Herm, you alright?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, sorry, just daydreaming, ready to go in?"

Ginny nodded and they entered the book store. With the term starting in just a few days, the store was filled with Hogwarts students and their parents. Hermione immediately moved towards the potions section, while Ginny headed towards the wedding magazines.

Hermione was looking through a book, strongly recommended by Professor Dumbledore, when she felt a set of eyes on her. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, arms across his chest.

"I knew it was you," he said with a sinister smile.

She smiled faintly at him. She hadn't seen him since the Christmas Party for the aurors. He still looked good. He was tall, with broad shoulders, his hair falling just below his ears. But, there was only one thing about him that made Hermione weak in the knees. It wasn't his broad shoulders, it was his beautiful blonde hair, it was his eyes.

She tore hers eyes from his and back to her book, "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

He laughed lightly, "You took my job from me, that's what."

Hermione looked up with amusement, "You mean, you were up for the position as well? But, you are an auror, why would you want to give that up to be a teacher?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, something knew. But, no worries, I will just stick to risking my life everyday for the sake of man kind."

Hermione laughed, "Alright then."

There was a short moment of uncomfortable silence, "Well," he finally said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, and good luck to you. You know, with the whole, protecting man kind thing."

He nodded and after giving her one more smile, turned and walked out of the store.

"Was that Draco?" Ginny had made her way over, a stack of magazines in her arms, "He is looking better and better everyday.

Hermione turned to her, "Now, now, what would your fiancée say if he heard you?"

"Hey, I can still make observations. And from what I could observe, he seems to fancy you."

"What? No, that's just stupid," said Hermione with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, I am a journalist. I get paid to notice those type of things. Now, are you ready, I am starving?"

Ginny and Hermione had made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and took a booth in the back. After a little small talk with the waitress, a girl they attended Hogwart's with, they began thumbing through the wedding magazines Ginny had purchased.

"Ooh! Look at this dress Herm! It's absolutely hideous. And this one, who in their right mind would wear that on their wedding day!"

Hermione watched as Ginny grimaced at the pages of gowns and laughed, "Ginny, you are way too picky."

"Please Hermione. I hardly feel a woman would want to walk down the aisle in this," she lifted the magazine up to show Hermione, "And in front of all her relatives! Who wants to look like a slut in front of their grandparents?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, you really need to find a dress Ginny. The wedding is in two months. I am sure you are sick and tired of your mother nagging you about it."

"Well, if you think I am picky, go shopping for a wedding gown with her."

"I could probably help."

Ginny and Hermione jumped and looked up to see Draco standing at their table.

"Oh, hi, Malfoy," said Hermione sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help hearing," he took his eyes from Hermione to Ginny, "you still need to find a dress, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am picky."

Hermione huffed, "That's an understatement."

After shooting Hermione a death glare she turned back to Draco, "You said you could help?"

"Yes, well, my tailor's wife is a fairly well known designer. I could probably arrange a meeting."

Ginny squealed in glee, "Oh, that would be wonderful, who is it?"

"Harris, Gwendolyn Harris."

At this, Ginny practically jumped out of her skin, "Gwendolyn Harris? Malfoy! She is wonderful," but her mood soon fell, "Oh, she is way too expensive. Thank you anyways."

Draco smiled, "Well, I don't think that would be a problem. I think I owe Potter after all those years of me being a complete jackass."

"What are you saying, you'll pay for it," asked Hermione, somewhat in shock.

Draco nodded, "Yes, completely pro-bono, what do you say?"

He looked at the girls and tried to hide his amusement at the expressions on their faces.

After a few more moments, Ginny jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, you are the best! Hermione," she looked over to her friend, "isn't he the best?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, Ginny, he is."

Hermione and Draco's eyes met. Neither said a word, they just smiled. Ginny watched on with suspicion, and soon, her observations from the bookstore were clear. But, not only was Hermione smitten with Draco, she was in love. After all, she had been for sometime.

------------

"Hermione? Are you alright? Wake up!"

Hermione's eyes shot open and looked around her. She looked at the worried faces that surrounded her bed.

She sat up slowly and put her hand to her head, "Wha-what happened?"

"You fainted in the bathroom. Just blacked out," said Ginny.

"Dear, just lie back down and rest. It's been a stressful day," fussed Molly, "Now, everyone out and let her be."

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if Ginny stays in here with me?" asked Hermione.

Molly looked at her with concern and over to Arthur, "Oh, I suppose that would be alright, don't you think Arthur?"

Arthur looked from his wife, to Ginny and then down to Hermione, "I suppose, just stay out of trouble you two."

"And what trouble do you suppose we could get into locked up?" said Hermione with a sarcastic tone.

Arthur didn't answer. He just gave her a half smile and guided his wife out the door.

When the door shut, Hermione fell back to the bed, "Ginny, it was so wonderful."

"What?"

"Well, I sorta had a dream, but, I mean, it was like a flashback. It just seemed so real," she sighed.

Ginny sat next to her on her bed and took her hand into hers, "Were you with Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, well, kind of. It was that day, in Diagon Alley. You know what I am talking about?"

Ginny nodded, "How can I forget," she said dreamily, "the day Malfoy told me that Gwendolyn Harris would make my wedding dress. Oh, and the day you fell madly in love with him."

She looked back at Hermione, who looked to have a straining look to her, "What? Did you see something?"

Hermione shook her head from what she must have imagined seeing, "No, just my-"

"Shhh!!" Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth, "Listen," she whispered.

They sat there like that for about thirty seconds. Just as Ginny was about to release her hand from Hermione's mouth, they both heard it. It was coming from a corner of the room halfway hidden in shadows.

Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Something is squeaking."

---------------

**A/N: hmmmm, what or who is squeaking????**

**That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in ANY of my stories! Whew!**

**I really hope it makes sense and I didn't confuse you to much with the jumping back and forth. Please enjoy and let me know! Thanks! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it has taken me a LONG time to get this to you. Things have been really hectic with work and my social life. I know, no excuse…sorry!**

**Anyways, enough blabbing, back to the story.**

Chapter 3

"Did you hear that? Something just squeaked."

Ginny and Hermione starred at the dark corner. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to pull her towards it, "What are you doing?"

"Come on," said Ginny, not taking her eyes away, "Its Draco, let's tell him it's safe to come out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, for the last time, Draco is not here. He is probably halfway to Syria by now," Ginny looked at her with a puzzled face, and Hermione laughed, "It's just an expression Ginny. Look, it's probably just a mouse or something."

"Yeah, or something, like a ferret," said Ginny pulling Hermione with her towards the noise.

Ginny crept over to the corner, Hermione not far behind her, "Draco," whispered Ginny, "If that's you, squeak back," Hermione rolled her eyes, "just squeak twice, alright?"

Hermione and Ginny stood silently, and listened intently. Hermione was trying to tell herself it was impossible, but, Draco had surprised her in the past with his dramatic stunts.

"Squeak…Squeak…"

The girls jumped, "Draco?" said Hermione quietly.

Before anyone, or anything had a chance to answer her, there was a loud knock at the door, "Hermione? It's Ron and Harry, can we come in?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other nervously, "Perfect timing, huh?" said Ginny.

Hermione looked from the area of the squeak and back at the door, "Er, um, just a moment," she shouted. She crouched down and whispered, "Draco, if that's you, please don't do anything stupid when they are in here, just stay put!"

She stood slowly and looked over at Ginny who had a sweet smile to her face. Hermione smiled back at her and moved to the door, "You can come in."

At that the lock on the door clicked open. Harry strolled in, followed closely by a very angry looking Ron.

Draco watched as Harry and Ron entered. He laughed to himself to see the look of distain on Ron's face. He watched cautiously from behind Hermione's dresser, hidden well in its shadow.

He admitted to himself that he was nervous, 'do they know I am in the castle?' He asked to himself. 'Nah, they are too thick, well, Weasley is anyway.'

He listened intently to the conversation taking place.

"So, did you find him?" he heard Ginny ask without a hint of suspicion. 'She always was a good actress.'

"Does it LOOK like we found him?" said Ron, visibly irritated.

He listened with pride at Weasley's frustration. He loved pissing the red headed twit off.

"Ron," said Hermione quietly, "Maybe you should just get some sleep. The wedding can wait for now. It will give the Aurors some time to figure out what went wrong and go from there."

Hermione did not sound as convincing as Ginny. She sounded nervous and scared, the latter making Draco feel a bit guilty.

Ron took a deep breath and put his arms around her, "I know, it's just so aggravating, knowing that weasel is free."

'Ha! Weasel? Who's he calling a weasel? And get your hands off of her!'

Draco could barely stand to watch Hermione embracing Weasley. He watched as Ron planted a soft kiss onto Hermione's lips and then tighten his arms around her.

He was seeing red. The anger and hate rose in him and couldn't stand it any more.

"Hermione, I am tired, what do you say we just go to sleep?" said Ron

Ginny laughed, "Ron, are you that mental to think mum and dad would really let you sleep in here with Hermione?"

"Well, why would they have to know? Just tell them I went back to my flat. I'm not scared of them, besides, I don't think I would be able to sleep with out Hermione in my arms tonight," he kissed Hermione again and turned to Harry and Ginny, "So, we will see you aAAALLLL, Ahhhh! What the?"

"Ron? What is it!" screamed Hermione.

"Som-something, just…just bit me!" screeched Ron.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with fear, "Are, are you sure?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Ron, you're bleeding," said Harry pointing at Ron's ankle.

The four of them all looked down to see the blood soaking through Ron's socks.

"What the hell could've done that?" asked Harry in amazement, "Does Hogwart's have rats?"

"Yeah, it must have been a rat," said Ginny a bit too quickly.

"That must have been a really big rat," said Ron in pain.

"Ron, let me take you down to the hospital wing and have Poppy take a look at it."

Ron nodded and Harry helped him to his feet. Ron turned to Hermione, "I'll be right back."

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She followed them to the door and then watched as they made there way down the hall and turn the corner. She walked back into the room, shut the door and locked it.

"Draco Malfoy, what the HELL was that all about!" she shouted.

"Shhh! Hermione, quiet!" pleaded Ginny.

"I don't care! After that little show of immaturity, he deserves to get caught! Draco! Get the hell out here right now!"

There was silence at first, then a small pop. Draco stood, a satisfied smirk on his face, "That was hilarious."

Ginny let out a small giggle and Hermione gave her a stern look, "Sorry, but it was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't," she turned back to look at Draco, "What were you thinking? You know Harry knows you are an animagus. He is going to put two a two together, and what do you think he is going to come up with?"

"Um, four?" said Draco sarcastically. Ginny laughed again. "Look, Herm, I'm sorry, I just don't enjoy seeing you two being so affectionate. I had to stop it."

This caused Hermione's anger subside slightly, but not long enough, "Draco, what are you thinking showing up here? Every Auror is here, it's not safe."

Ginny cleared her throat, "I am gonna go check on Ron. I will do my best to keep anyone from this room."

After she left the room, she could be heard speaking to someone in the hallway, "Miss Granger is lying down, please don't disturb her."

Her footsteps became fainter and then silence was heard.

Hermione turned back to Draco and spoke quietly, "You shouldn't be here."

He looked at her, concern soon washed over him, "Yes I should, you don't belong with Weasley, you belong with me."

"Draco, I just think we should just let it be. You need to just go, go somewhere no one will find you. And," she hesitated, "never come back."

Hermione's voice choked at the last three words. Tears were beginning to form and she tried with little success to hold them back.

Draco moved over to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione quickly embraced him and the feeling of being in his arms again was wonderful. She never thought she would be able to do this again. Her tears flowed freely now, and silent sobs escaped her lips.

"Shh…" consoled Draco and he brushed her hair with his hand, "Hermione, please, come with me."

Hermione slowly shook her head in his shoulder, "I can't," she breathed, "I just can't."

"Yes, you can Hermione. You know my innocence. All we need to do is leave. Just leave and maybe figure out how to prove that what I did to Davies was the right thing."

"But, Draco, it's useless, no one will listen. There are only two other people who believe your innocence besides Ginny and me. But the minister just won't listen to the, as he calls it, ramblings of an old man," Hermione shook her head slowly, "I wish I knew what happened to Mr. Weasley's trust and admiration for Dumbledore. And he believes Harry is just saying those things because of Ginny."

"Wait, Potter believes I am innocent," asked Draco.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he does."

A small smile began to form on his face, "Well, that shocks me. It wasn't too long ago when everyone believed every word that ever came out of Potter's mouth."

"Well, most of the time, well, all of the time it was the truth. I just, don't get angry when I say this, Draco."

"I won't, I promise," he assured her.

"Well, it's just that, you are a Malfoy, and well, you know," Hermione fidgeted a bit, avoiding Draco's eyes.

Draco took in a deep breath, "Yes well, I guess the work I did for the Order didn't mean much to them then."

"It's not that, look Draco, it angers me to no end. The Minister won't listen to me, Harry, Dumbledore, or his own damn daughter."

"Hermione? Who are you talking to?"

Draco and Hermione jumped, there eyes moving to the door, "It's Ron! Hurry up, change!"

"I am not leaving without you!"

"Hermione, who the hell is in there with you?"

"Draco, change now!"

The door burst open and Ron hurried in, a crutch under his arm, "What the hell is going on, who are you talking to," Ron stopped quickly, "Malfoy!"

Draco smirked at Ron, "Weasley," Draco quickly grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately, "I'll be back for you," he whispered as Ron watched on in shock.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall, "Draco please, change and go!"

With one last look at Weasley, Draco changed in front of Hermione and Ron, "He's an Animagus?" The white ferret scurried between Ron's legs, "Get him, someone grab that rodent!"

The sound of struggling and shrieks, some from grown me, could be heard from the hallway.

Ron turned towards Hermione, "Don't even think about moving from the spot," he threatened. And he was soon out of sight.

**A/N: I feel horrible that it took so long to get this to you guys! And I also feel that it is not turning out to great. Please, be honest and let me know. I am thinking of ditching the story all together. Please give me some feedback. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, sorry sorry sorry! To those of you who had lost any hope that I would finish this, I sincerely apologize! The past few months have been really busy! Springtime is a busy time for building houses and since that has much to do with my profession, I myself have been quite busy! So please forgive me!**

**Thanks to all of you who gave me such awesome feedback on the last chapter. It feels great to here the positive words.**

**Now, on with the story…**

Chapter 4

Hermione listened to the commotion in the hallway as the aurors chased after Draco. She was partly amused and partly scared. She didn't know what they would do if they caught him. The minister had told her he would perform the kiss straight away. Hermione's knees gave out at this memory and she slowly descended to the floor. Tears slowly fell down her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny entered the room slowly, a look of compassion on her face. She walked over to Hermione and knelt next to her, "Everything will be fine, Herm, I promise."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "No, Ginny, everything won't be okay. How can it be?" Hermione looked up at her best friend, tears flooding her eyes. Seeing this broke Ginny's heart and she brought Hermione into a close hug.

"He got away," Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, "He's pretty quick as a rodent," Harry cracked a small smile but he knew his attempt to lighten the mood didn't work, "Look, Hermione, what was he doing here? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake, Harry, you have got to be joking?" shrieked Ginny, "Why should she turn someone in who is completely innocent?"

"Ginny, it's not up to Hermione to make that decision or yours for that matter."

Ginny stood up, "Harry James Potter, I was there. Roger Davies was going to kill my father, I heard him admit it. If my own father can't believe me, if you can't believe-"

"Ginny, stop it!" shouted Harry, "Just stop, you know I believe you. But it's not on my word, or yours, or Hermione's for that matter. It frustrates me just as much as you!"

"What's with all the shouting in here?" Molly Weasley entered the room, "Calm down, all of you. You can be heard all the way across the castle," Molly's eyes moved from Harry and Ginny down to Hermione, "Hermione, Mr. Weasley would like to see you, please, come with me."

Hermione looked from Molly over to Ginny. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood. Without saying another word, she followed Molly out of the room.

"What do you think he is going to do," Ginny asked Harry, her voice back to its normal tone.

Harry took in a deep breath and took Ginny's hand into his, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

As Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley through the castle, thoughts filled her head. She thought about running for it when they past the large oak doors, but she couldn't do that to her friends, or her parents. Oh God, her parents. They had been in the castle the whole time and hadn't come to see her. Were they mad at her? Was Arthur keeping them from her?

"Mrs. Weasley," she said softly, "Where are my parents?"

"Oh, well, they left a few hours ago," she said quickly, "Arthur informed them that they would be able to speak with you tomorrow."

"But, why couldn't they see me before?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know Hermione. You can ask Arthur that once we get to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione glared at the back of Molly's head. What kind of person would keep someone's parents from her at a time like this?

Before she knew it, they had reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Molly spoke the password and turned to Hermione.

"Go on up dear," said Molly, "Hermione," she looked away nervously. If Hermione didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw tears in her eyes. "Please be truthful."

And without another word, she walked back towards the Great Hall. Hermione watched her until she turned a corner. She looked back the staircase the office. She took in a deep breath and headed up.

As she climbed the stairs she could hear voices growing louder.

"Arthur, I just don't see the point. We have two eyewitness accounts of the event in question."

Hermione recognized the voice as Professor Dumbledore. Another voice soon followed, "Yes Professor, but this is a matter of death. Hermione could very well be saying all that to protect the man she loves."

"And your own daughter?"

"Albus, Ginny and Hermione are best friends, how do you know Ginny isn't just saying that because Hermione asked her to?

Hermione's anger rose. She entered the room and moved towards Arthur, "You are the Minister of Magic. Why aren't you doing anything to find out the truth?"

Arthur looked down at her, "Hermione please sit down."

"No! I will not!" she protested.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room turned quiet, "Hermione, please have a seat and we can discuss this calmly."

Hermoine kept her eyes on Arthur for a moment. She took in a deep breath and looked over to Dumbledore and nodded. She sat down in an armchair just in front of his desk.

"Hermione," Arthur Weasley spoke firmly, "How long did you know that Draco Malfoy was in the castle?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not long at all, maybe about a half an hour before Ron saw him in my chambers."

"And how long have you known that he was an animagus?"

"Um, I would say a year or so."

"Hermione, why didn't you inform me of this after his escape," asked Arthur.

"I-I really didn't think about it. It didn't even come to mind until Gin-" she stopped quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was to get Ginny in trouble. "Until I saw him in my chambers."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow to her, "Ginny knew as well, were you going to say Ginny knew that he was an animagus?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No, not at all, I just kind of stuttered. You are making me nervous, I just-"

"I think we can move on from this Arthur," said Dumbledore, "Go on with you next question."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. Dumbledore had saved her from that one. In fact, Dumbledore himself knew that Draco was an animagus. He really must believe in Draco's innocence.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

Hermione shook to attention, "I'm sorry, what did you say?'

With a bit of irritation he asked again, "Can you tell me everything that happened that day? Everything that led up to the moment Draco Malfoy performed the killing curse on Roger Davies?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was he actually asking her what happened that day? Was he finally willing to give Draco a fair chance?

"Yes, I can. I would be more that willing," Hermione spoke with excitement. It took all she had not to jump up and hug Mr. Weasley.

"Very well then," Arthur reached into his robes and pulled out a quill and parchment, "This will record every word you say. And this," he reached into his robes and pulled out a vile, "this will be our assurance that you are telling the truth, truth serum."

Hermione took the vile from Arthur, "Sir, this is really great and all, and I am more than happy that you are doing this, but, why not six months ago when this all happened? Don't you think some time and energy would have been spared? The fact that Draco is now a fugitive could have been avoided, considering he would have been a free man."

Arthur shifted in his seat, "Well, er, we can discuss that at another time, now, are you ready?"

Hermione's curiosity was trying to get more answers, but she didn't want him to change his mind and forget her testimony all together. She nodded and swallowed the serum. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach and began to feel a bit light headed. She heard Arthur Weasley's voice, "Hermione please tell me what happened the day that Roger Davies was killed."

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter will be up before you know it! Until then, you know what to do! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Yeah, I know, it's been a month since the update. I won't try to give any excuses. I guess I just didn't know what I wanted to do. But here we go, I hope you enjoy!**

**This entire chapter is a flashback!**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron reading the latest issue of 'Witch Weekly" when she heard the bell on the door. She looked up to see if it was her lunch companion, but it was just two old witches. Hermione watched as they shook the snow from there cloaks.

It was just a week until Christmas and yesterday had been her last day of classes before holiday. She remembered the look on her students faces when she told them they would have a reading assignment while on break. Of course, she was only joking, but she had planned on giving the assignment until being forewarned by Professor Sprout, _"You don't want them going home and complaining to their parents your first year. At least wait until your second or third, gain their trust," the Herbolgy Professor gave her a final wink and turned away._

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up, "Oh, sorry Tom."

"Can I ge' you anotha' butterbeer?" he asked sweetly.

"Um, yes, thank you Tom."

Tom bowed slightly and turned back towards the bar. Ginny always teased Hermione about Tom having a secret crush on Hermione, "That's absurd," she would always respond.

Once again, the bell to the front door rang. Hermione looked to it and smiled. Ginny Potter shook the snow from her cloak and looked around. Hermione raised her hand. Ginny smiled and proceeded over to the table.

Hermione stood and the two friends embraced, "I see you've survived your first term. No obvious wounds or scrapes," said Ginny has she scanned over her friends face and arms.

Hermione laughed, "I escaped just fine, thank you for the concern. Tom," she called towards the bar, "Another butterbeer for Mrs. Potter, please?" After she said this, a few heads turned at the name.

"Not quite used to that yet, I must say," giggled Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny sat and before they knew it, two hours had flown by. They had spoken about everything from Hermione's career at Hogwarts, to Ginny and Harry's honeymoon in the states.

"We have been talking for so long," started Ginny, "But you yet to tell me about," she lowered her voice, "Your relationship with a certain Auror."

Hermione had been waiting for this. She knew it was coming, but she had rather hoped to avoid it.

She blushed a bit, "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"OH, shove it Hermione. Give me the scoop. Are you still seeing Draco?"

Hermione shrugged, "Depends on what you mean by seeing."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come off of it, are you two still shagging or has it become an actual, real-life relationship?"

"Ginny, I wish I could tell you. I mean," she lowered her voice, "Promise me you won't say a word!"

Ginny looked at her, almost insulted, "I am your best friend Hermione Granger. You should know me better than that."

"Exactly," said Hermione. She noticed the Weasley temper start to form, "Alright, alright," Ginny sat back with a satisfied smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Well, I believe the last I told you was when I ran into him when he and Seamus came to see Professor Dumbledore-"

"And later that night he ended up at your chamber door and you two shagged until the sun came up," finished Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"What? That's what you told me. Maybe not those exact words, but good enough."

Hermione blushed abit, "Well, after that night, there were more nights," Ginny leaned in closer, "He came by pretty much every other night. Then after about three weeks, he stopped coming."

"What? He didn't write or anything?"

"Let me tell the story, Gin."

"Sorry, continue."

"Well, one day after classes, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come see him after dinner. He had a rather serious matter to discuss with me."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh! He had to have known, he knows everything! I mean how could he-"

"Ginny! If you want to hear the story, just sit there and don't say a word, alright?"

Ginny raised a hand, "I'm sorry, I'll stop, I promise."

"So I reached Dumbledore's office, extremely nervous. I spoke the password he had given me and went up. He called me in asked me to sit down. He proceeded to tell me he was aware of the visitor I had had the previous weeks. I tried to tell him, that he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Why is that Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, with a tone that he already knew the answer.

"Well," said Hermione as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I haven't had a visitor in well over a week now and I don't see it being a concern anymore," Hermione realized after she said the last sentence that she felt a small lump form in the back of her throat. Had she truly began feeling something for Draco Malfoy? Feelings that she had fought off for three weeks, or at least attempted to?

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him, resting them on his desk, "Miss Granger, earlier today I visited with Hagrid. We were sitting drinking tea when I heard a small, faint squeak from a corner cage. I inquired Hagrid about it and he informed me that it was a ferret that he had found outside the front doors last Friday night."

Hermione had no clue why Dumbledore was informing her of this. It was no secret that Hagrid was fond of animals. Of course, a ferret was a bit unusual at the fact that most things living in Hagrid's hut were, in fact, unusual.

Dumbledore seemed to notice Hermione's confusion. "Miss Granger, I can see you are a bit confused as to why I am mentioning this to you," Hermione nodded, "Well, I will not say any more. I will just give you this," Dumbledore handed her a folded up parchment, sealed with the Hogwart's Crest.

"Professor, what is this?" asked Hermione as she examined the parchment.

"Answers, Miss Granger," he stood from his chair, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." He bowed slightly and moved towards the door, "You may feel free to open that in here, however, I am assuming it is rather private and would be best read in your private chambers."

Hermione could have sworn she saw a wink from behind Dumbledore's spectacles.

"Wait! Hermione! Just stop right there," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration, "Do you want to hear this or not, Ginny?"

"I do, I do, but, I am confused. Did Dumbledore know you were bonking Draco or not?"

"Did I here my name?"

Ginny and Hermione looked up in shock. There in front of them was Draco Malfoy.

"Dr-Draco, hi, um…"

Ginny laughed, "We were just talking about you!"

Draco grinned, "Were you," his eyes moved over to Hermione, who looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"Well, we all know how I love talking about myself, but I have a meeting with a co-worker at another table over there," he pointed to a table where another gentlemen was sitting with his back turned to them, "But, Ginny here seemed rather engrossed in the story. Tell me Ginny," he looked back down at the red head, "Has she read the parchment yet?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. Draco looked over at her and winked.

Ginny shook her head, "No, Dumbledore just gave it to her."

"Oh, well, she is getting to the best part," he leaned down and kissed Hermione on the top of her head, "I will be done in about half an hour," Hermione nodded and blushed once more, "See ya later Ginny."

Ginny waved and smiled as Draco turned and returned to his table. Ginny's head shot back to Hermione. She had a devilish grin on her face. She leaned in and whispered, "You're together!"

Hermione couldn't keep the red off of her face. She nodded and Ginny squeeled

"Well, then I guess there is no need to finish the story, huh?" Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Are you kidding, this is great! You better finish or I will hex you to next week!"

Hermione laughed, "Alright, alright, where was I?"

**A/N: Oh I am soooo mean! I hope the way I worded it didn't get too confusing.**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I know it has taken way too long to get this out…please forgive me!

I had this ready for you 2 days ago, but our internet has been down…

I know a lot of you hate the Cliffhangers, but they are just so much fun to write! I guess I am just a tease. Enjoy!

PS Still in flashback mode

Chapter 6

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am not sure how to really explain myself. If you may remember, which I am sure you do, in our 4th year as students I was briefly transformed into a ferret. "The amazing bouncing white ferret" as some liked to call me. Well, from that day on, I have been an animagus. I didn't make this discovery until our seventh year when I approached Dumbledore of my plans to deny my name and become a member of the Order. _

_This is how I have been able to enter Hogwarts to see you. I was successfully undiscovered until last Friday night when Hagrid discovered me just outside the entry doors. _

_I understand if you were angry with me. You probably were thinking the worst of me. I don't blame you. I was, in fact, just seconds away at Hagrid's. I didn't want Hagrid to discover my identity so I had to remain in my cage for a week. Being the brilliant man he is, Dumbledore put two and two together and figured out who the ferret actually was. _

_He knew of my visits. How exactly I don't know, but as I stated before, he is brilliant._

_Just know, as your read this, I am safe at home. I look forward to your reply. The nights I spent with you have meant more to me than you will ever know. Whether you know it or not, having you in my arms has filled a hole in my heart that has been empty my whole life. I thank you for all you have done for me and I hope that you know that you and I have created something wonderful. Something that I hope will continue on, out of hiding and for everyone to see._

_Love Always,_

_XXX Your Draco_

"Wow," said Ginny after a few moments of silence, "That's just…wow," Ginny practically whispered the last word.

Hermione smiled, "I know. Who would have thought he could be so romantic?"

"Huh? OH yeah, but he's an animagus? That's incredible!"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"So, go ahead and finish," Ginny said with smile.

"Why, you know all the important stuff."

"Hermione, there has to be more. Tell me what your letter said," said Ginny with excitement.

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's too private."

Ginny looked over to where Draco was sitting. His company was over at the bar, "I'll be right back."

And before Hermione could stop her, Ginny speed walked towards Draco's table. Hermione watched on as they exchanged a few words. Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled. He reached into his robes and handed Ginny a piece of parchement. 'Oh, for merlin's sake, Draco' thought Hermione.

Ginny returned back to the table, "I knew he would have it on him, now shall I or would you like to read it to me?" asked Ginny sweetly.

Hermione turned and glared over at Draco. His company had returned and could not see her. She turned back to Ginny and put out a hand, "I'll read it."

Ginny shook her head, "Promise me you will not run off."

Hermione laughed, "I promise," she shook her hand at Ginny, "well, do you want to hear it?"

Ginny handed her the parchment. Hermione opened it and smiled. "I haven't seen this since I wrote it. Okay,"

_Dear Draco,_

_What can I say, I am practically speechless. An animagus, huh? Well, I was wondering how you got into the castle undetected. I had meant to ask you on several occasions, but I guess I just got too distracted once you were with me._

_Anyway, I am a bit taken back by your feelings for me. To be honest, I thought that what was happening with us was a fling. But don't take that the wrong way. After the past week of not hearing from you, I became, sad. Lonely. I found myself missing you terribly. _

_I think anything else I would like to say to you can be saved for when I get to see you again. Hopefully that will be soon._

_Until then, please take care of yourself._

_Thinking of you,_

_XXX Your Hermione _

Hermione smiled as she finished the letter. She looked up to see a giant grin on Ginny's face, "That was so corny, I love it!" she exclaimed.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is a little sappy, but that's what happens when you fall-"

"Get back here Davies!"

Ginny and Hermione turned quickly to see Draco racing up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you suppose that's about?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head nervously, "I don't know, but I didn't like the look on Draco's face," she looked around at the nearly empty building. It seemed no one else had noticed, "Come on."

Hermione stood from her chair, "Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"I am going to see if Draco needs any help," at that she walked quickly towards the stairs, Ginny just behind her.

They reached the top and looked around. No sign of Draco or Roger Davies, "Did you know that was Roger he was talking to?" asked Hermione quietly.

Ginny shook her head, "No, I never saw his face."

Then, a muffled argument could be heard down the hall. With their wands in their hands, the two girls proceeded with caution. They approached a sliver of light coming from a jarred door. They listened intently to the conversation.

"I won't let you leave, Davies. It's my job to protect the Minister from lunatics like you."

Roger Davies laughed loudly, "You? Protect the Minister? Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy? You're a Death Eater, Draco!"

"Not anymore, I haven't been since after my sixth year, and you know that."

"You still have the Dark Mark, Draco. Come back to us!"

Shaking, Hermione nudged the door open, neither men noticed. She and Ginny could now see the two men, wands at the ready, "Hermione," whispered Ginny.

"Shh, quiet," said Hermione.

Their whispers were not quiet enough, "Ahh we have vistors."

"Don't…" started Draco, but it was too late. Hermione and Ginny were thrown by an imaginary force into the room, "Davies, they have nothing to do with this," he shouted.

"Sure they do," snarled Roger, "why, if it isn't Mrs. Potter herself." Roger grinned down at Ginny who was rubbing the new lump forming on her head.

His eyes moved over to Hermione, "Granger? Little, Miss-Know-it-All Granger?"

"Don't touch her Davies, I'll kill you if you do!" shouted Draco.

Roger laughed, "What? You'll kill me?" he looked from Draco to Hermione, and back to Draco and smiled, "You two are a couple, aren't you?" Draco didn't answer, Roger laughed louder, "Well, I'll be damned, Draco Malfoy and Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger. Who would've thought?"

He knelt down next to Hermione, Draco's wand still aimed at him. Roger looked Hermione over and smiled wide, "I think I could have fun with you."

At the last word Draco flicked his wand and Roger fell back wards. He sat up and sneered, "Did that bother you, Draco?"

"Stay away from her, from both of them. Like I said, they have nothing to do with this."

"Actually," Roger stood from the floor, "Potter's little wifey here might be curious. Besides, wouldn't you like to know if someone was planning to kill your father?" He looked over at Draco, "Well, in certain circumstances, that is."

"What's he talking about, Draco?" asked Ginny in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I'm just on my way to murder your father is all. Don't even _think_ about stopping me!" shouted Roger.

At that moment he shouted and pointed his wand at Ginny, "_Crucio!_"

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione.

Ginny lay on the dirty ground, her face turned in complete pain. Draco moved forward, but Roger was too quick and Draco flew and hit a wall.

"No!" screamed Hermione.

Roger laughed, "Just you and me now Mudblood. What do you say we have some fun?"

"No thanks, you're not my type," seethed Hermione.

And with no warning, Hermione thrusted her wand at Roger, "_Avada Kedevra_!"

Roger's eyes widened as a green flash filled the room.

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! Nice twist, huh? I hope I still have readers after my loooong break from this story. Please, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The view in front of her was blurred by tears. She took in a deep ragged breath. She wiped her eyes and looked at the stunned faces in front of her.

"Her…Hermione?" Arthur Weasley's voice was shaking and could barely be heard, "You killed Roger Davies?"

Hermione nodded, "I did."

The room was silent. After a few moments, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, it seems Mr. Malfoy took blame to protect Hermione, doesn't it Arthur?"

"So it seems," whispered Arthur. He stood from his chair next to Hermione and proceeded to the door, "Hermione, I will be lifting the warrant for the capture of Mr. Malfoy. He is no longer a wanted man."

Hermione's heart jumped, "Really? But, Mr. Weasley, aren't I…am I…in any…"

Her words were interrupted by Arthur's raised hand, his head shaking, "Dumbledore and myself have both been witness to the accounts of a Witch under the influence of the strongest brew of Versiterium ever known to wizard kind. You see Miss Granger, the reason we never had take the story of Mr. Malfoy was because of flaws in the normal Versiterium brew. A truly powerful wizard can break the potion. They can be trained to not allow the effects to penetrate their minds.

"I have had the most intelligent and powerful wizards working on this for the past six months. They have hit many obstacles along the way, but after a successful testing it was ready for the accounts of Mr. Malfoy. He escaped the same day, so I couldn't very well go to Azkaban to get full testimony.

"So, what you're telling me," said Hermione quietly, "Is that you sent the Aurors out to find him under the knowledge he was a free man and to bring him back safely, right?"

Mr. Weasley began to look uncomfortable, "Well, er, no one was aware but myself and the potion masters that-"

"I can't believe this! They could have very well killed him on the spot!"

"Now, Hermione, that didn't happened, he wasn't found. At least not until he was seen in your quarters a short time ago," said Dumbledore softly.

"And?" asked Hermione forcefully, "Sir," she looked to Arthur, "Ron was well aware of my past with Draco. I know quite well that he would not have hesitated to perform the killing curse on him," she stopped briefly, "and you know it."

"Hermione," Arthur moved forward a few steps, "It was a mistake I regretted the second my men exited the castle. It all happened so fast," he moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "please forgive me."

She looked up at him, anger still in her eyes. She took in a deep breath, and nodded.

"Thank you," said Arthur gratefully, "Now, if you excuse me, I've got some work to do," he smiled at Hermione and nodded to Dumbledore who returned the gesture.

The door shut and Hermione turned back towards Dumbledore. He gave her a weak smile. She tried to do the same, but all she could do was put her head in her hands and cry.

-------

"What?"

Ron, Harry and Ginny sat together as Arthur Weasley spoke to the ban of Aurors gathered at Hogwarts.

"Dad, that's bull! He killed him, I know it!" shouted Ron

"Ronald, please sit down. You know nothing," Arthur turned to Ginny, "I don't know how I can expect you to forgive me for not believing you. But just know, I was trying to find out the truth."

Ginny nodded slowly and gave her father a reassuring smile.

"Now," Arthur began to address the group again, "Draco Malfoy is no longer a wanted man. He is innocent. Now, after some time, I would expect to have him back on our team. He was a skilled and intelligent Auror and knowing his innocence, I will hope he will receive the same respect he had earned prior to this unfortunate incident. Now, please, go home to your families."

A bustle of noise followed in the Great Hall. Men and woman filed out of the doors, exhausted and glad to be going home.

"This is unbelievable," muttered Ron.

"What? That an innocent man is free?" said Ginny. She leaned in closer to her brother, "Or that you know that Hermione is going to be with Draco again?"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry.

"That's not fair," whispered Ron.

Ginny let out a sigh, "Ron, you know how she feels about him. You know she loves him with every fiber of her being," Ron cringed, "As one of her best friend's, you need to be happy for her."

Ron's face was now red with anger, "I don't care! She's supposed to be with me. It's that simple!"

Ginny chuckled, "Is it Ron? Is it really that simple? Love isn't meant to be that clear cut. Otherwise, where's the struggle? Where's the reassurance? Hermione fell in love with you once. Then she fell out and then, with out warning, she fell deep in love with Draco."

Ron looked at her, his face still angry, "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I never said it was supposed to, did I?"

**A/N: I know, it's short. Sorry, but it's something right? )**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, first, I know it's been, oh 8 months since I have updated…I apologize deeply! I guess you can call it a long case of writers block. On top of that, work has changed drastically with a new boss coming in and well, writing has been hard. But, I found myself back at the sight and reading this story, I just couldn't not finish it! So, with a refreshed mind, I give you Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Ron was sitting next to Hermione's bed, his hand on hers as she slept. His thoughts were running wild. He knew that Hermione wasn't in love with him. Draco was, and always will be the man she loves. This thought just kept turning his stomach in knots. He had loved Hermione as long as he could remember. Was he being selfish when he asked her to marry him? She was weak and vulnerable. She had lost Draco, and all he could do, was be a selfish prat and tell her, "It's the best for you, it will help you move on."

Ron scoffed at himself. The good angel on his shoulder seemed to be giving him a nasty look. But, the devil seemed to be smiling greedily. He wanted Hermione to be happy, and in order for that to happen, he couldn't marry her.

"Draco," Ron came to from his thoughts to see Hermione's eyes flutter open.

"N-no, Hermione, it's Ron," he forced a smile.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked looking around, seeing Harry and Ginny asleep on cots next to her bed.

"A few hours, it's late. You should go back to sleep," whispered Ron.

Hermione sat up, "Ron, you look exhausted. Go home, get some sleep," she whispered, following Ron's suit in not waking their two friends.

Ron shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about, well, us."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded in understanding, "you want to know if I am still going to marry you, now that Draco is proved innocent?"

Ron took in a deep breath, "Hermione, I was selfish. I should have never asked you to marry me. I have been up thinking all night. I just want you to be happy, I kn-" Ron choked on the next few words, "I know Draco makes you happy. I know that you are both in love."

"We are, very much. I know that hurts you, Ron"

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel good, but, truth is, I've known that for six months now. I was selfish to think that I would make it better by proposing. You were in a bad state and I took advantage.

"Ro-"

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "Would it make it easier if I said I don't want to marry you, and the very thought of you makes me nauseous?" he smirked.

Hermione chuckled, recognizing his joking manner, "It would, it really would. Ron, you mean so much to me. But, I should have never accepted the proposal. It was horrible of me to lead you on in anyway."

"You didn't Hermione, I knew all along, but it's okay, I promise."

There was silence for a few minutes, apart from the small snores coming from Harry.

"I love you Hermione, you are and Harry are the best friends a bloke like me can have. We've been through so much, whether it be Krum or Voldemort, and I wouldn't want to change anything, not one thing that we have been through together…well, apart from me puking slugs."

Hermione laughed, "Me too, Ron. Me too."

They immediately hugged.

"Now," Ron wiped the wetness from his eyes and stood up, and stuck out his chest, "I think it's about time for you to go back to sleep. I'm gonna go crash in one of the dorms."

Hermione smiled, "Goodnight, Ron. And thank you."

Ron kissed her on her head, "Goodnight."

-------------------

Draco awoke suddenly to the sound of footsteps. He grabbed his wand quickly and pointed it toward the noise. He heard a familiar voice shouting his name, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, are you in there?"

Draco looked around startled, he had been found. He was about to apparate, when the voice came again.

"Draco Malfoy, you are now a free man. You have been proven innocent beyond reasonable doubt. Please, do not be afraid. It is safe to come out."

Was it a trap? It was clear as day that it was the voice of Arthur Weasley. Were there Arors waiting by to grab him and take him back to Azkaban?

The Minister spoke again, "We have had a meeting with Ms. Granger. We now know the circumstances of the night that Roger Davies was killed."

Draco's heart raced. Hermione had outed herself as Davies killer.

"The Ministry has come to the final agreement, that is was Ms. Granger who in fact killed Mr. Davies…"

Draco shut his eyes and listened.

"…in self defense."

Silence, Draco's heart lifted. At that moment, he apparated to the gates at Hogsmeade.

**A/N: SORRY! I know it's short. But work is picking up. But no worries. I will update very soon! I promise! Please R&R**


End file.
